


Sky Blue

by bianoyami (poeticalcreation)



Series: SemiShira X New Year 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Bickering, Biting, Body Worship, Chromesthesia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh God so much sappiness, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sappiness, Synesthesia, The Tongue Thing, handjobs, massage oil, poor attempts at humour, they're so weak for eachother, thigh fucking, window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/pseuds/bianoyami
Summary: Finally, the sequel toCobalt!In which Shirabu and Semi try something different on New Year's Day and their balcony door is but one casuality.





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so, so very long to finish this, but now it's finally done! And I'm _so_ glad and relieved.
> 
> Just as with _Cobalt_ , I tried very hard with this. I got careless at some points later in the fic because I was so annoyed about my writer's block and taking so long as a result. But I think it's alright now.
> 
> I would say this fic is ~60% smut / ~30% fluff / ~10% neutral - just so you know. Please mind the tags and let me know in case I forgot an important one.
> 
> To the ones who don't know _Cobalt_ , I recommend reading that first. You don't necessarily need to, but some things here will just make more sense if you do.
> 
> Thanks for reading, for kudos, for comments! (Including constructive ones, as long as you're civil about it.) They're much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **― Bia**

Semi hooked his fingers through Shirabu’s belt loops and moved backwards through the balcony door and into their living room. He slowly tugged his boyfriend along, and as they stepped inside, Shirabu turned around so he could close the door and lock it. Just as he did so, he found himself pushed face first against the glass, Semi’s body pressed flush against his back. The older setter‘s hands were splayed against the door on either side of Shirabu‘s shoulders to prevent him from escaping—as if he wanted to—and he whispered soft and hot into his ear,

 

“You really know how to rile me up, don’t you...?“

“Mhhhm—“

 

To accentuate his point Semi pressed harder against him, particularly his lower body, causing Shirabu to inhale sharply in surprise. He arched his back, reclining his head to rest it against Semi's shoulder. Then he reached a hand up to Semi's nape and stroked his hair gently as the other slid down and along his hip.

 

“Wanna hear what else I know?“

 

Semi hummed and flicked Shirabu‘s earlobe with his tongue before he began kissing and nibbling at it teasingly.

 

“And what would that be, hm...?“

 

Shirabu’s hand met the waistband of Semi‘s sweatpants and he fingered it for a moment—mostly to taunt the ash-blond—before gingerly slipping his hand beneath and running it towards one of Semi’s asscheeks. Shirabu kneaded him through his boxers, and the [ pulsing spheres of teal ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d0/18/c6/d018c6b727a0ab36483cfed612b1c7bd.jpg) Semi’s low _“Uhhh...“_ brought upon his sight made Shirabu grin wickedly. He grabbed Semi more firmly and ground back against him.

 

“It _works_... Every. Time.“

 

Semi _growled_ in response, and it made Shirabu's arms and breath shake.

 

“ _Kenjirou_ —“

“We’ve got the _‘inside‘_ part down. Now... let's get to the _‘take me‘_ part.“

“—fuck.“

 

In a flash, Semi withdrew his hands from the glass door, clasping Shirabu’s waist with one of them while the other hurriedly undid the button on his pants and opened the zipper. Without hesitation he tugged the waistband down, slipped his hand inside and began rubbing the younger setter through his underwear with light, mocking touches. Semi ran both pointer and middle finger along his clothed erection several times before circling the head’s outline with his thumb. He sank his teeth into Shirabu’s shoulder to muffle a moan when, after a short while, his fingers felt a damp spot forming and growing progressively on the cloth. Shirabu mewled as he reflexively bucked into the touch.

 

“Mmm, ah! Yes... Eita, _yes_.“

 

Semi fumbled with the opening at the front of Shirabu’s boxers and pulled his cock free, gripping and stroking him properly. Shirabu eagerly pushed into Semi’s grasp, and Semi moved his other hand up and under his sweater, raking his fingers across his stomach in a rough caress. Shirabu responded by removing his hand from its place at Semi’s nape and put it over the one currently on his stomach, linking and guiding both slowly higher up his body. He squeezed his boyfriend‘s fingers, and Semi took it as a hint to start kneading his chest, casually teasing him by running a digit over a perked nipple and eliciting sweet, _oh-so-sweet_ little moans from Shirabu’s lips.

They moved fluidly against one another with gradually increasing fervor, until Semi removed his hand from Shirabu's dick and pushed his sweater further up, prodding him to raise his arms.

 

“Hey... Let’s get this off...“

“Shit... Wait...“

 

Shirabu's hands flew to Semi's wrists - and he pulled, attempting to get his hands off and away.

 

“Babe...“

“ _Stop!_ “

 

In sudden shock and confusion, the older setter instantly jerked hands _and_ body away from the other. He stared at him, petrified, question in his widened eyes, when Shirabu turned to face him with knit brows and an expression more serious than it should've been in their current situation.

 

“I... Oh God, I’m sorry, I—“

“Stop it. I’m good. I only just remembered the lights.“

 

Semi blinked a few times before he put a hand to his chest in order to calm his racing heart.

He exhaled a shaky breath.

 

“You— Fuck, you _scared_ me!“

 

Shirabu gave a long, drawn-out sigh. Shaking his head the slightest bit, he took a step and stretched his hand out towards Semi’s face. Semi clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. But the sort of impact he was expecting for a second never came. Instead, the brunet gently, wordlessly caressed his cheek with his thumb and then backed away to switch off the lamp.

There was no moon that night, so they were nearly shrouded in darkness, except for the lights flooding in from the outside street lamps that reached up to their second floor apartment.

But it was enough. Enough for them to make out each other’s forms and faces. Enough for Shirabu to see the unsure look still lingering in his lover’s eyes.

 

“Stay here.“

 

Semi’s gaze followed Shirabu on his way out of the living room and into the black of the corridor. He could see the light being switched on in their bedroom and hear Shirabu rummaging around. He groaned to himself. _Wow... what a way to kill the mood_...

He leaned against the balcony door, closed his eyes and started counting, matching the pace with his breathing to quell his apprehension. For all the laid-back image he gave off most of the time, Semi could be quite fidgety given the circumstances. One of those circumstances was him accidentally hurting Shirabu or overstepping boundaries with him, no matter how long they had already been together. He’d be damned if he ever admitted it out loud; but he’d walk through Hell and back for this snappy young man he’d fallen for so much harder than anyone had ever expected. Least of all, himself.

Semi had counted to seven and calmed somewhat when he heard Shirabu shut the bedroom door and return to the living room. He looked up to see the brunet walking over to him, holding a small glass bottle and a pack of tissues in his hands. Shirabu placed both items on the dresser near the balcony door and then focussed his attention solely on the older setter. Even in the half-darkness, his eyes were positively glowing. Semi gulped nervously.

 

“You... forgot the condoms?“

“I didn’t.“

“Okay?“

 

Shirabu huffed a breath, then closed the distance between them and set one hand on Semi’s waist while the other fiddled with the strings on his sweatpants. Not for one second did he take his eyes off the ash-blond’s face.

 

“I want to try something. That alright?“

 

Semi nodded, tongue-tied, and Shirabu licked his lips as he finished undoing the knot. He let both palms glide leisurely underneath Semi’s shirt, inching it up his torso bit by bit. He pressed closer and Semi’s back hit the glass door, but that did nothing to stop him from caressing each and every muscle his fingers came across.

When the shirt was sitting high enough, Semi obediently lifted his arms so Shirabu could pull it off and toss it to the side. As soon as it was gone, Shirabu breathed out a long, appreciative hum, and in a heartbeat his fingers and mouth were roaming across the other‘s skin. Craving to touch – _admire_ – every single centimetre he could reach, he went from Semi’s neck to his pronounced collarbones and sternum, down his alluringly toned chest and stomach. The physical sensations Shirabu sent through his body and the amount of enthusiasm he displayed while doing so made Semi tremble in anticipation. He carded a hand through Shirabu’s hair mindlessly, and the building pressure in his lungs – especially when Shirabu lowered the waistbands of both sweatpants and boxers and began kissing the sensitive hollow between his stomach and thigh – caused him to slap his free hand to his mouth in order stifle an embarrassing, loud sob.

Shirabu's head shot up and he sucked in a sharp gasp at the sudden bright [ flare of rich cobalt ](https://i.imgur.com/mhWxuNG.png) penetrating his vision, its edges tinged in lilac, accentuating the high pitch in Semi’s voice.

And Shirabu was _thrilled_.

He instantly stopped his ministrations and, wide eyes locked with Semi’s hooded, almost desperate ones, straightened himself to full height again. Shirabu leaned in and swiped his tongue along Semi’s lips, and when he spoke with their shared breath, his voice was rough and practically dripping with lust.

 

“I’m going to undress you, and then myself. And I want you to watch me. Keep your eyes only on me when I take off my clothes for you.“

“Oh my G—“

“Next... I want you to pin me against the door, just like when we got inside...“

 

Shirabu sank back to his knees and deigned Semi one final look before he took a hold of his pants and tugged them down together with his underwear in one swift movement. He gingerly wrapped one hand around his partner’s half-hardness, stroking him slowly while the other travelled up his leg and he resumed nipping and kissing at Semi’s groin where he had left off. Shirabu shot up a daring glance as he did so. Keeping his eyes intently trained on Semi, he turned his head slightly, tongue darting out of his wide-opened mouth to lick a long stripe along the older setter’s cock. When Shirabu nudged the ridges of the head and sucked at the slit, Semi hissed sharply and immediately pressed his lips together to try and keep in check any more noises that threatened to spill out of him. He didn’t even entertain the thought of talking at that moment. He didn’t trust his voice. So he kept listening instead.

 

“After that— _Oh, Eita..._ after that, you’re going to slick up the insides of my thighs real nice, before— _mhh_ _h_...“

 

Shirabu's eyes fell shut and he moaned filthily against the shaft in his grip. He ran his idle hand down the back of Semi’s thigh, before dropping it to slip inside his own boxers. He started kneading his dick firmly, and he could feel Semi grow in his fingers as he did so; each tiny noise he made and each word he uttered served to arouse the other man further. Not to mention the obscene view Shirabu was offering him, touching himself with purpose while rosy lips glided all over his cock at the same time.

Above him, Semi put both palms to the window on either side of himself for stabilization, his breathing beginning to come in rugged gasps.

 

“...before you shove this hot cock of yours right in between them. And push me up the window... _fuck me senseless_ right here.“

 

The ash-blond slammed a fist to the glass and a strangled cry left his trembling lips. A [ sky-blue, soundwave-like flash ](https://i.imgur.com/Z9y0K7j.png) flickered before Shirabu’s sight in the dimness, and _God_ , he practically _revelled_ in it as his lids fluttered and he hummed in bliss. Shirabu removed his hand from Semi's by now fully hard cock and held onto his hip instead as he proceeded to run his mouth along the length, vein after vein. He flattened the tip of his tongue to those veins, tracing and massaging them in little wriggling motions. This coaxed some drops of precum from his boyfriend's cock, and Shirabu eagerly lapped up the sticky liquid that threatened to drip to the ground, before taking Semi into his mouth entirely.

What a waste that would’ve been.

 

“ _Oh_ _hh,_ fuuuck...“

 

Closing his eyes, Semi let his head fall back against the door with a _clunk_ and slid a hand into Shirabu's hair, keeping him in place as he – with only barely restrained strength and desire – fucked into that moist heat. Each of his thrusts was met with a loud and encouraging moan from Shirabu who had started to jerk himself more vigorously. Shirabu relaxed as best as he could before he looked up at Semi through dishevelled bangs – and suddenly took him in all the way down to the base at once. Semi nearly choked on his inhale; his eyes flew open and he pulled at Shirabu, tried to pull him off, but the younger setter dug his fingers deep into his hip and remained stock-still. Shirabu’s jaw and throat struggled to accommodate all of Semi's girth, wet gagging sounds slipping through his lips as he sucked. And as dubious as it was, Semi could have sworn that he saw Shirabu trying to smirk around his dick.

It was such a dirty sight.

And he _loved_ it.

Semi brushed his fingers through Shirabu’s locks as they kept watching each other silently for several more seconds. Then Shirabu hollowed out his cheeks and moved, lightning fast, withdrawing in a single movement that had Semi shouting and almost keeling over with the harsh abruptness of it.

 

“SHIT! GOD! _Kenjirou,_ fuck!“

 

Shirabu drew a few heaving breaths, and then actually had the nerve to snicker at his perplexed lover, who was staring at him with eyes wide as saucers.

 

“So...? How about it?“, he asked hoarsely.

 

Semi ran a hand across his face and shook his head in an attempt to clear it and collect himself.

 

“Fuck... How about _what?_ “

 

The brunet smirked and punctuated the words as he drawled,

 

“ _Fucking_ my legs. Having your _way_ with me. _Nailing_ me against the window so _hard_ I can no longer _speak_.“

“I—“

“Or would you rather... I had _you_ like that? Fucked you against the glass, and came all over your pretty legs? What do you think?“

“Shit, I’m— I’m going to come all over your pretty _face_ if you keep talking that way, is what I think.“

 

Shirabu seriously considered this.

 

“Hmm, that actually sounds good, too... But let’s keep that in the back of our minds for later.“

 

Shirabu gave the tip of Semi‘s cock a last flick with his tongue and a kiss before he took his calves and prompted him to lift his feet. He discarded Semi's pants and rose from his knees, but not without kissing all the way back up from Semi’s abdomen to his jaw and slipping his tongue greedily through the ash-blond‘s parted lips for a quick, sloppy kiss.

When they broke apart, Shirabu unceremoniously tore off his sweater and, without glancing behind, flung it over his shoulder without a care in the world. Semi was gnawing at his lower lip as he raked his eyes along his boyfriend’s form, and Shirabu chuckled quietly, clearly enjoying the attention, before he stripped off his jeans and boxers and kicked them aside.

Semi’s eyes wandered up to Shirabu’s face only to find him grinning smugly at him.

 

“That look; do you want me?“

 

Semi took a long breath and steadied himself, settling for shrugging and mirroring a weaker version of the other’s grin.

 

“I always want you.“

 

Shirabu arched an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

 

“Oh, _do you_ now?“

 

Semi swallowed and inhaled deeply once more before he took a step forward and touched their foreheads together. He cupped Shirabu’s jaw with one hand and let their lips meet in a long and deep kiss. His other hand slid down between their bodies, across Shirabu’s chest, slowly, before it came to a stop just short of his groin. He let his fingers glide softly, fleetingly, along his partner‘s v-line, up and down and so teasingly close to his erection it elicited a gasp from his mouth into Semi’s own. A light grin formed on the older setter‘s lips and he felt some of his confidence returning as he reached around Shirabu’s side and settled his hand against the small of his back. Shirabu barely had a chance to brace himself before he felt Semi’s grin widen against his lips and he crushed their hips together. Shirabu cried out in surprise, but the sound dissipated into several quiet whines when he felt Semi starting to rock against him rhythmically. The brunet unthinkingly snaked his arms around the other‘s waist and crossed his wrists behind him, reciprocating the action and rubbing their cocks against each other between their stomachs with the need, the _want_ to feel.

Their faces were still so close to each other that the both of them were sharing breaths and sighs. They weren‘t quite kissing, although Shirabu almost imperceptibly tipped up his chin with every few thrusts and tried to capture Semi’s mouth with his again.

Semi grinned at his overeagerness, but he wouldn’t indulge him just yet. Instead he let their lips touch in just the barest, most featherlight of brushes, and every now and then flicked the tip of his tongue against the bow of Shirabu’s upper lip. Shirabu would try to take the chance to snap after him, but Semi would move just out of reach and smirk in response.

When Shirabu had had enough of that, he quickly slid his hands up Semi's back and grabbed two fistfuls of the hair at his nape. His grasp was strong, effectively incapacitating Semi as he tipped his head back slightly and greedily ravaged his lips. Growling into that searing kiss and earning shivery gasps in return, Shirabu dove into that cheeky mouth and practically devoured his lover while grinding them harder together.

The movements pulled moan after moan interwoven with occasional _“fucks“_ and “ _yeses“_ out of them, and Shirabu felt as though he could’ve come right there and then. Semi seemed to have other ideas, though. He set both hands on Shirabu’s sides—admittedly a little reluctantly at first—and slowly but insistently pushed him away from him. Shirabu made a dissatisfied sound, but Semi shushed him with a finger and mouthed,

 

“Not yet.“

 

Shirabu opened his mouth to protest; Semi just shook his head to quiet him.

 

“Let us... both calm down a little. Okay? I don’t want to come yet.“

 

Shirabu worried at his lips and huffed a heavy breath through his nose. He didn’t complain though. He did, however, try once more to advance towards the older setter. It was apparent that there was barely contained want in him, but he tried to stay level-headed as he reached out.

 

“... Hug?“

 

Semi’s lips curved into a warm smile and he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

 

“Come here. Just don’t start humping me or anything.“

 

Shirabu sighed and stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Semi and nestled his head into the crook of his neck. Semi turned his head slightly and pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s head in response. He nuzzled his face into Shirabu‘s hair and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent as he tightened his hold around him.

The brunet’s fingers moved along Semi’s back in what was supposed to be comforting caresses. But Semi felt them twitching sometimes. He felt them tense up whenever a current of shivers passed through Shirabu’s form; all signs that he was still turned on. Very much so. And it made Semi chuckle sweetly into Shirabu’s ear as he let a hand trail up and down his spine.

 

“You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?“

 

Shirabu grumbled something incoherent into Semi's neck and only realized a moment later that it was, in fact, muffled. He shifted his head so he could speak more clearly, saying,

 

“It’s not my fault. You’re being unfair.“

 

Semi nudged the side of his partner's head with his nose in mock-exasperation.

 

“Oi, how am I being unfair here? What did I do?“

 

Semi felt his Shirabu's lips move against his neck and breathe soft pecks onto his skin. Shirabu pulled back to frown at him then, attempting to estimate whether or not Semi was joking. It was difficult to tell sometimes.

 

“God, Eita. Do you ever look into a mirror?“

 

Semi returned the frown, visibly confused by the change of topic.

 

“Every morning in the bathroom. Sometimes after practice or before bed. Why?“

 

Shirabu groaned and huffed a deep breath. _He really doesn’t get it..._

 

“And you say to _my_ face that _I_ am unbelievable.“

 

Shaking his head in actual disbelief, Shirabu withdrew his arms from around Semi and placed his hands on his face instead. His touch was warm and affectionate, his eyes wide and radiating fascination.

 

“At least _I_ am _self-aware_ ,“ he whispered, and sealed their mouths in a deep but tender kiss once more.

 

The ash-blond made a questioning sound, but did not resist as their lips slid smoothly against one another, again and again, sometimes parting for a second to allow for an intake of air. Or a few hushed words.

 

“You always... look... so good...“

“Ken— Mmm—“

“’s so hard to... resist you...“

 

Semi had trouble keeping up and soon found himself nearly overwhelmed by the husky tone in Shirabu’s voice and the force it carried. It wasn't a bad kind of force, by any means. It wasn’t the raw lust he sometimes displayed when they were being intimate, either.

This? This was Shirabu being in _awe—_

 

“I want you. I want you _so bad_.“

 

—and Semi couldn’t help but surrender himself to him.

 

“Take me then _,_ Kenjirou. _Take me_.“

 

Shirabu licked his lips and blinked once. Twice. He ran the back of his hand across Semi’s cheek, along his jaw, and tilted his chin. His own eyes followed the movements, and his warm breath fanned over the older setter’s face as he leaned in for another kiss. At the last moment though, right before their lips met, he halted, and turned his gaze up to meet his lover’s.

A couple of seconds passed. Until eventually, very slowly, Shirabu‘s expression warped into a perfect reflection of Semi’s from a few minutes ago, all heat and fervor, and _ohh_ – so beautifully _untamed_ – as he whispered,

 

“I will.“

 

In just a heartbeat Shirabu had seized Semi’s upper arms and spun him around. He pushed him flat against the glass door, a loud and surprised sound falling from Semi’s lips, before pressing the entirety of his body to Semi‘s back. While he kissed Semi’s neck, Shirabu’s fingers travelled from his shoulders down over his arms and to his hips. He caressed the distinct hipbones and rubbed gentle circles into the flesh, and Semi, having recovered from his initial bewilderment and the nasty feeling of coldness to his skin, tilted his head back and sighed contently.

Shirabu reacted by grasping his hips harder for a moment, then moved his hands lower towards Semi's ass and grabbed it roughly. He slid his cock in between his asscheeks and started thrusting upwards, squeezing both sides tightly together so only the cockhead poked out at the top whenever he pushed up. The low, gravelly groan that emerged from the brunet’s throat made Semi’s knees shake, and the ash-blond's body involuntarily rocked back, creating sweet friction both at his hole and his cock wedged between his stomach and the window. He gasped and put his hands and forehead against the window as he let himself move and be moved for a while in an unhurried, almost tranquil pace. Body warmth and short breaths were fogging the glass increasingly, and Semi’s fingers left their traces whenever they slipped a little on the condensation, only to be reapplied to a different spot and create new patterns there as well.

Shirabu had shut his eyes and his temple rested against Semi’s nape as he kept fucking his cheeks, speeding up as Semi’s breath grew heavier and tinged Shirabu‘s world in pleasant, [ grey-white rays ](https://i.imgur.com/OIrswnL.png) . His own breathing became hotter and shallower, and he let the warm air ghost over the other man's skin, peppering it with several quick kisses before he – albeit a little hesitantly – loosened his grip on him. Shirabu let his palms travel down the entirety of Semi’s back and then reached for the bottle of massage oil he had brought with him before.

He snickered inwardly when he remembered the time Semi and himself bought this. It was oil made specifically for erotic massages, so they didn't have to worry about negative effects on their nether regions when they experimented with some... _things_ for the first time. But in order to get such a thing they had to visit an erotic store, and he remembered how tomato-red Semi's face was the whole time they were in there. He remembered their conversation when the older setter asked him afterwards, _"How the hell do you keep a straight face like that?"_ and how he had merely stared at him with a blank expression and replied, _"It's a_ sex shop, _Eita. It's perfectly normal to purchase sex-related stuff there."_ It was simple logic. And of course Semi knew, in his rational mind. He was flustered anyway. But Shirabu just thought – _thinks_ – it made him all the more endearing.

Shirabu uncapped the bottle, then shaped one hand into a cup and poured an excessive amount of its contents into it.

Screw modesty.

Shirabu Kenjirou didn’t do modest.

Not when it came to Semi.

 

“Babe—“

“Shh. Quiet now.“

 

Shirabu put the bottle back and then let just a bit of the oil run into his other hand. He raised it to Semi’s nape and slowly let the fluid trickle onto his skin, watching the drops run down the length of his spine. The sensation caused a few goosebumps to rise on Semi’s arms, but it was the pleasant sort and he hummed quietly. Approving.

When the first drops had made their way to the small of Semi’s back – Shirabu bit his lower lip when some pooled in the little dip there – the younger setter proceeded to let more of the oil run over his lover’s nape and shoulder blades. It was a tad much, but he made quick work of spreading the majority of it across the entirety of Semi’s back and sides.

Semi's body gave off a soft sheen in the light emitting from the street lamps, and Shirabu couldn’t suppress an almost needy noise, especially since Semi had turned his head and was eyeing him over his shoulder.

 

“Fuck... You’re _illegal_...“

 

Impulsively and as if in sudden haste, Shirabu leaned around Semi for a quick, open-mouthed kiss and then grabbed the bottle again to pour some of the liquid directly onto Semi’s skin. He gathered some more in his hand before he went down on one knee behind him. When he glanced up, Semi was still watching him.

 _God_ , his heart _ached_ at the sight.

 

“So fucking— Damn _,_ how are you so _attractive_...“

 

Biting his lower lip, Shirabu tore his eyes away from his boyfriend’s frame and coated his ass in oil with circling caresses, before running his palms down and giving his thighs the same treatment. When he reached in between them to apply more than a good portion there as well, Semi hissed softly through gritted teeth. It turned into a long, raspy groan when Shirabu moved his hand to his shaft from between his legs and slicked it up with a few smooth strokes.

Then he carefully brought his other hand's fingers in between Semi's crack and probed at his entrance, encircling it and creating just the slightest bit of pressure against the rim.

Semi moaned quietly with each touch and pushed back against Shirabu's fingers as they kept rubbing teasingly at his hole.

 

“ _Ahhhh,_ fuck yes...“

 

Shirabu's dick throbbed between his legs and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to supress a whine. He wasn't sure anymore whom he was teasing more at this point; Semi or himself. Still, he wanted to keep going, keep _playing_. Just for a little longer...

So he gave in to the older setter's wordless demands and increased the pressure against the stubborn ring of muscle. His middle finger sank inside gradually, and the further he went, the higher Semi keened.

Then he registered that there wasn't as much resistance as there usually would have been. And this time, he couldn't hide his voice or the need in it.

 

“Eit— _aaah,_ fuck. You— Did you _prep_ yourself?“

 

Shirabu easily added his ring finger and began thrusting into Semi at the slowest pace he could muster with his growing impatience. Semi's reply was fragmented and half chuckle, half moan.

 

“Hah- _aaah_... M–Maybe I did, yeah. Mhh, but— you wanted to— _uhh,_ do something else...?“

 

“Yes...“, Shirabu breathed. “Yes, for now. But we aren't letting _this_ —“

 

The younger setter pressed into him once, twice, with added force for clarification,

 

“ _AH!_ “

“—go to waste.“

 

He got to his feet and held Semi by the waist, digits still working in and out of him as he leaned towards his ear and whispered enticingly,

 

“We'll do this properly later... I can't wait to watch you beg and squirm under me when I'm inside you. This is going to be a long night for us.“

 

Semi's lips quivered with a sob and Shirabu took that as a cue to pull his fingers out, only to drive them back in with a few more shallow strokes.

And just maybe a couple more than necessary.

 

“No— Stop, don’t...! I won’t last if yo— _ughh_...“

“Hmm, yes. I think we played enough... Look at you dripping and smudging the window. _Shit_ , you look so delicious, I want to ruin you to pieces.“

“Oh fuck... please...“

 

The brunet backed away, and Semi used this badly needed moment of blessed _nothing_ to regain some of his composure and get his breathing back under control. _He'll be the death of me,_ he thought without malice, and not for the first time.

Behind him, Shirabu exhaled slowly through his nose and hummed as he poured more oil straight over his stiff cock. It ran down all the way to the base before dripping messily onto the floorboards.

He couldn’t have cared less.

Shirabu caught several drops in one hand and slathered his upper body while the other lubed up his erection, filling the room with tell-tale slick noises. He could almost _see_ Semi shiver at it, his somewhat calmed panting and sighing and their mingled white and teal gleam giving away the tension in his body.

When Shirabu was done, he ran his hands one more time across the ash-blond’s back and then pressed himself flush to it, relishing in the warmth and comfort that was his boyfriend. Semi shifted against him, not-so-subtly grinding against Shirabu’s dick. He angled his neck and crooned as Shirabu kissed a path from his shoulder up to his ear, licking and breathing teasingly into it.

 

“What do you want? Come, tell me.“

“I— I nee— Ahh—“

“Yes...?“

“Just— _Please._ I _need_ you.“

 

Shirabu flicked Semi‘s ear with his tongue and pulled the lobe with his teeth, making it sting just the slightest bit.

 

“Mhhh... asking so nicely. Put your legs together, then. Nice and tight.“

 

Semi whimpered at the faint pain and the suggestive tone in his boyfriend’s voice, but did as he was told and pressed his thighs together as strongly as he could without straining them too much. Simply standing in itself was already becoming difficult, with how weak he felt.

Damn Shirabu and the power he held over him.

The power Semi _willingly gave_ to him, if he was being honest.

Shirabu barely had to bend his knees to fit against Semi, their difference in height being minimal like that. He lined himself up and put merely the tip of his cock between Semi‘s legs, just below his ass. He snaked his arms around his waist and put his hands firmly on his thighs. He could hear Semi sucking in a breath and see his hands on the glass balling into fists, back muscles tensing. Shirabu tried to calm him, voice changing to a more soothing pitch.

 

“Relax... It’s not like I’m fucking your ass right now.“

 

Oh, _very_ soothing. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. _Well done, Kenjirou._

 

“Yeah, but still— You— This is all you... The things you do to me—“

 

Shirabu’s chest swelled with adoration.

 

“Trust me. I’ll make this good for you. Will you let me?“

“Okay... Yes. _Yes._ “

 

Shirabu covered Semi’s shoulder in gentle kisses, and gradually guided his cock in between his thighs. Semi’s head rolled forward on his shoulders and he breathed out a quiet _“Ohh...“_ when the brunet withdrew and thrusted again, further this time, so there wasn’t even a hint of space left between their skin. Shirabu reinforced his hold on Semi and pressed more strongly against him, cockhead grazing his balls just so as he rocked them both lightly forward. For a moment they remained completely still like that, their breaths the only sound around them. Shirabu inhaled the intoxicating mix of Semi‘s scent and the oil deeply before he planted one, two, three kisses to the ash-blond’s nape.

 

“How is it?“, he said. “Enjoying my cock between your sweet legs?“

“I’m good... Shit, keep going. Please. _Move!_ “

“So eager all of a sudden?“

“Ken—“

“ _I will._ I promise I’m going to _fuck you so well_. But...“

 

The younger setter rested his head between Semi’s shoulder blades and continued to litter his skin with quick and tiny pecks.

 

“...let me just— feel you for a minute, okay? Let me—“

 

He swallowed.

 

“Let me _love you_ for a minute.“

 

And with that, Shirabu—tantalizingly slow—angled his hips back while letting his hands travel up Semi’s thighs, over his groin and stomach, to his chest where he could feel his heart—Semi‘s beautiful, wild heart—beating against his fingertips.

He closed his eyes and turned his head so he could press his ear to Semi’s back. And now he could even hear it— _see_ it—, faint but there; [ golden-colored ripples ](https://i.imgur.com/Vdmc2dv.png) appearing in the dark before him with every beat. Enveloping Semi tighter, closer, _more_ _,_ Shirabu had to laugh inwardly about how ridiculously fitting it was. A heart of gold with a golden heartbeat.

 

 _This is stupid_...

 

Gently, and so uncharacteristically lovingly, Shirabu began to move. He rolled his hips forward and then drew back again at a relaxed pace, dragging out the feeling of skin gliding against skin as much as possible. His hands roamed all over Semi as they moved together like water, and the wet noises from the oil were nothing less than sexy and arousing. But he took his time. _Wanted_ to take his time, and savor it. And give all of himself to the one in his arms.

 

“Eita... _Eita_...“

“What is—“

“I love you, so much...“

 

In silent reply, Semi took one hand off the window and intertwined his fingers with Shirabu’s, holding onto them as he let his body fall into their easy rhythm. He turned his head to the side so he could see Shirabu from the corner of his eye. And even though it was just that small field of vision, he was smitten with how blissful he looked. It left him out of breath for reasons so different from the physical touches.

Semi closed his eyes and gave a peaceful smile, tightening his grip on Shirabu’s hand as he pressed back whenever the brunet moved forwards. With every thrust and the slippery friction it created, a quiet and content sigh fell from Semi’s parted lips, but his smile did not waver. On the contrary; it was like he was sucked into Shirabu’s dreamy bubble. A bubble of sensuality so unlike the younger setter most of the time.

He couldn’t love him more. That didn’t keep him from trying, though.

 

“Kiss me. Kenjirou, _kiss me_.“

 

Shirabu stopped moving and, without question, straightened his posture – fuck if his cock slipped out from between Semi’s legs – and caught Semi's lips with his, leaning slightly around him to ease the strain on the ash-blond's neck.

It wasn’t passionate. It wasn’t hot. But it was sweet. It was loving. All chaste pecks and just the tiniest nibbles. And at that moment, that was exactly what they wanted.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other with hooded eyes for a few heartbeats. No words were spoken. No movements made. Just a silent conversation between them.

Semi was still smiling a little when he inclined his head in a nod.

 

“This isn’t so bad actually.“

“I told you I’d make it good for you.“

“I guess you did.“

 

One corner of Shirabu’s lips quirked up into a crooked smile.

 

“So, want me to keep going?“

“Yes. Go on.“

“Alright.“

 

Shirabu disentagled his hand from the other man’s and took hold of the sides of his thighs. He lowered his voice into a purr.

 

“Hands to the glass.“

“Or else?“

 

Shirabu grumbled in response which made Semi chuckle and roll his eyes fondly.

 

“Fine, fine! Gee.“

 

Semi placed his palms back on the window and turned to face it, waiting for Shirabu to act. Shirabu bit his lip and rearranged himself behind Semi, then brought his cock back between his legs, just a few centimetres. He used a little strength to squeeze Semi’s legs more tightly together and the feeling of warm and slippery flesh encompassing him made him hum quietly. Shirabu almost felt calm again, but when he swept his eyes along Semi’s form, watching those well-trained muscles ripple underneath shimmering skin, something in him snapped, and pure want overcame him. And without thinking twice, though mindful enough as not to actually hurt his lover, he shoved Semi’s whole body against the window, driving a heavy breath out of his lungs with a single harsh thrust.

Shirabu flattened himself to Semi’s back and kept him in place as he fucked him against the glass with a strength that almost seemed to lift the ash-blond‘s feet off the ground. A few [ yellow cracks ](http://i.imgur.com/D4PHrFR.png) were ripping through the shadows in Shirabu’s vision whenever he drove his hips forward and skin met skin. The rest of the night was dyed teal with the airy moans emanating from Semi’s throat, rising progressively in volume as Shirabu increased the pace after a few moments.

 

“Haaa, fuck. I knew those pretty legs of you— _uhh_ —rs were good for something.“

 

Semi’s backside was beginning to tingle from the force of Shirabu's thrusts and the intense sensations went straight to his balls. Shirabu’s length brushing against them each time the brunet pistoned his hips forward only enhanced the feeling, and Semi‘s dick propped between his stomach and the window was smearing skin and glass alike even messier with precum.

 

“Ah— so good... Oh yes! NHH! _Fuck me!_ “

“So— needy— God, I’d have you all night if I could... Later...“

 

A breathy chuckle.

 

“Who‘s the needy one again...?“

 

Shirabu responded by digging his nails into Semi’s flesh and giving a particularly powerful thrust that actually _did_ lift his partner off his feet for a second.

Semi yelped, taken by surprise.

 

“FUCK.“

“Do I need to choke you?

“ _Damn_... Or you could just— kiss me? Don’t be violent to your boyfriend.“

 

A low growl made Semi exhale a shuddering breath as Shirabu paused for a moment and then murmured,

 

“No... I want you _desperate_ , love. I want you breathless for me.“

 

The younger setter removed one hand from Semi’s legs and cupped his jaw from behind, digits pressing into the sides of his neck lightly, constricting his pulse. Semi whimpered softly, anticipating, and when Shirabu tightened his grip, a shaky moan-whisper that vaguely sounded like _“Oooh yes, do it...“_ tumbled from his lips. Shirabu resumed his thrusts – slow at first, but soon picking up the pace again – and the gradually building sensation overload left Semi in a daze.

 

“I’m— always— breathless for you. Babe... _Ar—gh!_ “

 

Shirabu’s grasp on Semi’s throat suddenly solidified, and Semi’s eyes flew open as his back arched and a strangled cry escaped him.

 

“Damn, if you could just _see_ yourself... Look at you enjoying this. Uuuh, fuck. _Eita..._ “

 

Shirabu gave his lover’s thigh a last hard squeeze and raked his nails upwards roughly – and painfully, if Semi’s strained hiss was any indication – before he let go and wrapped his arm around his waist instead. Shirabu forcefully drew the older setter impossibly closer against himself, and Semi wheezed – a long and desperate breath – when the fingers on his throat were removed at last.

How long had Shirabu been suffocating him anyway? Was it just a minute? Or two? Was it... longer than that? Semi felt a little light-headed; he wasn’t all too sure about it. What he was sure of, though, was that Shirabu had slung his other arm across his chest and that those fingers were now clinging tightly onto his shoulder, enclosing him in an unyielding embrace.

There was a certain underlying urgency in Shirabu’s movements, Semi noticed with half a mind to spare as he clawed uselessly at the cold, smooth surface he was insistently and repeatedly driven against.

Shirabu pressed his parted lips to Semi's neck, his harsh panting hot against his skin. He mindlessly alternated between lips, tongue, and teeth, unable to decide if he wanted to kiss, lick, or bite. And he would've done all of it, thoroughly relishing, if it hadn't been for the tell-tale, ever-building tension that was reaching its peak inside him.

 

“Shit— Ahh shit... I—I’m gonna come. Oh fuck... Yes! _AH!_ I— Mhhh—!“

 

Shirabu held fast onto Semi, keeping him still as he came and spurts of white splattered against the window and down his partner’s legs. Quiet but feral growls left the brunet’s lips with each pulse, and Semi choked out a quiet sob at those guttural sounds he breathed into his ear. Shirabu kept bucking against Semi’s ass jerkily, riding out his orgasm with hushed sighs, his voice receding with each passing second while his forehead rested between Semi’s shaking shoulders.

A few heartbeats after Shirabu had finally stilled, Semi nudged him lightly with one shoulder. Shirabu made a questioning sound, but when Semi pushed back a bit more he got the message and took a step back, pulling out and setting his hands on Semi's hips to pull him along. Semi kept his hands on the glass but detached the rest of his body from it and, head hung low and breathing labored, looked down at himself.

He was a mess. Shirabu’s cum was dripping down his inner thighs, and he was covered in a icky mixture of oil and sweat. His cock was so rigid and neglected, he felt a dull ache that he hoped to be released from sooner rather than later. It was getting fairly uncomfortable, now that his focus had shifted. The window didn’t look much better than him, he noted, biting his lip hard as he watched the gooey splatters running down it slowly.

 

“Wow, this is... kind of hot.“

 

Shirabu stepped to Semi‘s side and hummed contemplatively when he realized what the older setter was referring to. He moved his hands away from Semi's middle and let his left hand travel up the side of his torso so he was holding him in a half-embrace. The fingers of his right, Shirabu lowered towards his partner‘s erection, running them from tip to base in feathery light touches that made Semi’s eyes flutter and his breath shake. He repeated this several times before he curled his digits, one after the other, and began moving his hand at a snail’s pace.

 

“Hmmm, but you can do _so much better_ , can’t you?“

 

Semi groaned and glanced at the younger setter with eyes half open. They were filled with desire and an alluring glint so intense it made Shirabu stare, mouth agape, breath held for a moment. The corner of the ash-blond’s mouth quirked up into a bold smirk, and he inhaled deeply before his voice dipped low – oo _h,_ so wonderfully low it ran down Shirabu’s spine like the oil had on his body.

 

“So _make_ me.“

 

A shiver passed through Shirabu, but he held Semi’s gaze. One, two, three seconds, before he finally blinked, swallowed once, and gritted his teeth. A sound that was almost a snarl rumbled from his throat as he stopped stroking Semi entirely. Instead he circled a finger around the cockhead a few times, before rubbing it between thumb, pointer and middle finger.

Semi shut his eyes and his mouth fell open in a voiceless whimper. A pair of greedy lips crushing against his promptly smothered it, though, and he had to exhale heavily through his nose. He could taste the lingering flavor of champagne and orange juice when he felt Shirabu swirl his tongue around his own, occasionally poking it provocatively with the tip and tempting him to play along.

A moment later the older setter pulled back, teeth scraping across Shirabu’s tongue as he slid a hand into his hair. He tugged at it and forced Shirabu to tilt his head to the side a bit, and give Semi the opening he wanted.

He had to strain his neck somewhat at first, but that ceased when he leisurely kissed his way along Shirabu’s jaw and towards the side of his neck. Semi licked a stripe along the prominent pulse and nibbled tenderly at the flesh around it – before he started sucking at it with an intensity that grew by the second. The hitching breaths from Shirabu and the long raspy sigh he let out after Semi ultimately bit down to finish his mark made him grin into the crook of his partner‘s neck.

 

“C‘mon, Kenjirou... I _know_ what your long, lovely fingers can do. “

“Oh, I’ll _show you_ what they can do, _alright_.“

 

Semi noticed absentmindedly how the other man's arm tightened around him, and the digits that were starting to rub along the side of his chest. They were travelling up and down, massaging patches of skin here and there, while the other hand _finally_ resumed its ministrations on his length in the form of slow tugs. A little too slow for Semi’s liking, but at least that was better than the barely-there touches from before. He raked his fingers through Shirabu's hair and hummed in approval as he arched into his touch.

 

“Mhhh, that’s it, babe... Yes, like that...“

 

Spurred on by Semi's encouragements, Shirabu steadily quickened his strokes. For additional effect he casually pinched his partner's left nipple or pressed down on his slit, spreading precum to make the glide even smoother. And if Semi's increasing volume and euphoric expression were any indication, that was completely fine with him.

 

“Shit. Haa— ARH! Yes... Tighter...“

“Mhh, what are you imagining? Are you thinking of my ass? I know how you like me... Fingering me open enough just so and then spreading me slowly with your cock... Filling me—“

“Oh fuck—! Yes, _yesss_...“

“—good, a _hhh_ , _so goo_ _d._ Damn... Eita, you filthy, gorgeous— Uh, come on, come on... Yes, fuck my fist. Move that sweet ass of yours.“

 

The younger setter moved his other hand from Semi’s chest to his asscheeks and dug his nails into the flesh for emphasis. Semi almost _screamed_ when tremors shot through his body and Shirabu proceeded to fondle him in time with his strokes. It actually seemed like he didn’t have to move his hand much anymore, as if Semi had listened to him; his hips were stuttering, but he was thrusting into Shirabu‘s hand with growing intent.

And Shirabu gladly let him. With only little action on his part he watched Semi working himself towards his climax. The way he moved ruggedly and without elegance for once, the fingers on the window that clenched and unclenched mindlessly, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each little noise in his throat as he bared it towards the ceiling. And _that tongue_ swiping over his lips. That cursed tongue thing Semi always did when he was excited.

 

_What a sight to behold..._

 

Shirabu bit his tongue so as not to moan aloud in renewed arousal. But he ultimately failed to silence the noise that had built up inside him, and a strong, almost animalistic snarl cut through him. Semi inclined his head to look at him – and when their gazes locked, Semi's eyes were _burning_ and a mischievous smirk grew on his face.

The brunet knew exactly what was coming. _Of course_ he knew; it was _Semi_. Yet he was too slow to prepare for it.

Semi breathed out a low chuckle and, with his eyes intently focussed on Shirabu, let his tongue glide across his upper lip seductively. Starting in the right corner and—so nerve-wreckingly slowly—continuing over his defined Cupid's bow before—

Shirabu snapped after that cheeky mouth and moulded himself to Semi's side without further hesitation. He started grinding against him impatiently, then bit at his lips and tugged at them. It stung a little, but nevertheless Semi kept laughing and even tried to get playful revenge. Someone was _clearly_ having his fun here.

The younger setter murmured something incoherent—probably half-hearted profanities—before he released Semi's swollen lips and directed his heated attention to his ear. He nibbled at the lobe and kissed and licked at the shell, blowing hot air and the occasional obscene moan into it while he stroked and caressed Semi with a growing intensity.

Shirabu's urgency was contagious, and after a while, the ash-blond’s throat started to produce gravelly groans, and shapes similar to [ bright blue ice crystals ](http://i.imgur.com/Kjs9PEl.jpg) blurred into Shirabu’s view. Shirabu gasped at it, shuddering with how powerfully the sound reverberated through himself; how it could have very well been his own if he hadn’t known better. He removed his hand from Semi's ass and laid it on his waist instead, keeping him in a sturdy clutch as his own grinding motions became erratic, became frantic. And when he felt the familiar tension in his lower body rise anew, his eyes fluttered shut and he tightened his grasp on Semi‘s cock in just the way he knew would make him lose his mind.

 

“I want you all over my face... all over me. You love that, too, don’t you? Marking my body as yours? Shit, I know _I_ love it. Being your little toy... your little _cumslut._ “

“Ahh! FUCK! A—RGH!“

“ _Oh fuck,_ that’s it. _Yes._ Come for me, love. Haa— _aaah_ —“

 

Semi’s entire body jolted forward and a cry escaped him when his orgasm hit him, hard. It dissolved into small, frequent moans, and he quickly lost whatever little rhythm he had as he kept rutting into Shirabu’s fist. He was dimly aware of a set of lips mouthing at his shoulder and pressing open-mouthed kisses to it, and some moments later, when his post-orgasmic buzz hit him, he also noticed the iron grip on his waist. And finally, when the haze in his mind had started to fade, he felt the wetness on his hip where his lover was flattened against him. Semi groaned groggily, and he buried his hand into Shirabu‘s hair, grabbing the strands roughly in need of grounding before he murmured through gritted teeth,

 

“Fuck... uhh fuck... Did you—“

“Quiet.“

 

They were both panting heavily, and only when the spasms of pleasure in his boyfriend’s body had been replaced with twitches of overstimulation did Shirabu withdraw his hand. He rested his weight against Semi and leaned his head against his shoulder as he let the soothing grey-white of their breaths envelop him for a while. Semi was scratching Shirabu’s scalp, tenderly now, while they collected themselves.

When their pulses had normalized and they found themselves able to breathe properly again, the brunet quite literally had to peel himself off Semi’s sweat-covered skin. Semi rose to his full height and craned his head left and right, groaning when the joints in his neck readjusted themselves with a crack. He looked down at his hip where some of Shirabu’s cum ran viscously down his leg. He brushed some stray strands of hair away from his face and shot his partner a judgemental but half-hearted glare he didn’t mean.

 

“God, you’re insatiable.“

 

Shirabu fixated him with a stare and provocatively raised his hand to his lips, humming as he licked and sucked at his fingers one by one with gusto.

His fingers that were still covered in Semi’s cum.

 

“ _You._ Are so kinky.“

 

He pulled the last finger out of his mouth with a quiet _pop_ and shot Semi a smirk. Semi could only sigh and shake his head before he motioned to the window.

 

“Want to clean that up, too?“

 

Shirabu looked highly amused and playfully lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You would let me?“

 

Semi sighed again, this time in defeat, and then jerked his head in the direction of the nearby dresser.

 

“Get me the damn tissues.“

 

Shirabu snickered—shamelessly so—at the rose-colored exasperation tinging Semi's cobalt veil, but otherwise wordlessly strode past the ash-blond to retrieve the pack of tissues. He pulled two out before he tossed it over to Semi. He cleaned himself quickly and went down on one knee to wipe some stray drops of cum and the excessive oil from earlier off the floorboards.

Behind him, Semi huffed an exhausted breath as he rudimentarily tended to the window.

 

“Good thing it’s _your_ cleaning week. You can get rid of this mess in the morning. I’m beat.“

 

Shirabu scrunched up his nose, but otherwise didn't complain. He wasn't _that_ unfair. He made a sound to let Semi know he heard him before he took the leftover tissues and the oil from the dresser and started for the bedroom.

And if he sneaked another glance at his boyfriend's naked back as he passed him by... well, no one could blame him.

 

“... Oi.“

 

Shirabu was halfway through the door when Semi's voice stopped him. He took a step back and turned around.

 

“Hn?“

“You're not going to bed like this.“

“Like what?“

“Like _this_ —“

 

Semi gestured around strangely for a moment. When he realized that Shirabu didn't understand, he ran a hand across his chest and then rubbed his fingers together.

 

“You're sticky as hell. And filthy. You're not dirtying up the fresh sheets.“

 

The brunet grumbled; he was tired. He was _drained_ , damn it.

 

“Then what about you? Are _you_ going to?“

 

Semi rolled his eyes, although the effect was lost due to the almost-darkness and the distance between them.

 

“Of course not. You did a good job with that oil, and...“

 

He bit his lower lip and trailed off.

Shirabu scoffed.

 

“Okay, so what?“

“So shower.“

“... Really, Eita?“

“Really, Kenjirou.“

“Ughhhh.“

“The quicker you move the earlier we can go to bed.“

“Hmpf.“

“Who wanted this to be a _'long night'_ again?“, Semi added in a mocking tone.

“Yeah, the sheets are going to get dirty anyway!“

“Oil. Stains.“

“... Ugh. _Fine_.“

 

And with that he was gone, leaving Semi alone in the living room.

Semi shot the window a last look, then ran his free hand through his sweat-damp hair with a weary sigh.

 

“Well, fuck me.“

 

He gathered their clothes from the ground, draped them across one arm, and left for the bathroom with its currently much needed trash and laundry bins.

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn't been long since they stepped into the shower. Probably only five minutes had gone by, yet a light fog had already formed and was wafting through the room.

Semi had just rinsed the soap off Shirabu's body when the younger setter lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles across Semi's cheek; they were warm and pink from the shower and the humid air. He wiped away drops of water that trickled down Semi's wet hair and caught in his eyelashes. Some others were running over his lips and dribbling down his chin.

Shirabu wanted to kiss him stupid.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

Semi wove his fingers in between the ones on his cheek and his expression changed from neutral to a teasing and fond smile. It made the corners of his eyes crinkle – and Shirabu's heart skip a beat.

 

"Seriously, when did you become such a sap?"

 

Shirabu kept himself from spluttering just so before he averted his eyes and said,

 

“Must be your bad influence. You're like the master of sap here.“

 

The older setter's chest rose and fell with quiet chuckles. He leaned in to peck Shirabu on the mouth, then proceeded to his nose, and finally his forehead.

 

“Brat. Why do I love you?“

“No idea. Poor decision making?“

 

Semi's eyes widened for a second, a sudden strange glint in them. But it was fleeting, gone before Shirabu could say something or be sure that there was something in the first place. Instead, he found himself enfolded by two protective arms around him. A gentle hand cradled the back of his head, and the cobalt voice he had come to love so much caressed his ear.

He felt so safe.

 

“I might have made some poor decisions in my— _our_ past. I might have made some mistakes. But...“

 

Semi pulled Shirabu in and hugged him closer.

 

“...never were you one of them. Not for a single moment.“

 

He released him then and pulled back, looking at him with a mix of seriousness and adoration. And Shirabu, too overwhelmed, couldn't speak...

 

“I chose you. And I would do it again. I don't regret anything. I don't regret _you_.“

 

...so he let actions speak for him. He cupped Semi's jaw with both hands and leaned in so fast Semi barely knew what was happening.

Their mouths collided inelegantly and their teeth clacking against each other was almost painful. The water spraying down on them from overhead ran through where lips were alternating between parting and melding together. It was disruptive, and Shirabu hated how it diluted the taste he was so ardently chasing. But the kiss was over as quickly as it began, and when they broke apart Semi looked just a little dizzy from the unexpected assault. He held onto Shirabu's upper arms for balance, blinking rapidly several times and catching his breath while they looked at each other in silence.

After all this time, with all its intimacies, moments like this sometimes still felt eerie to them. Moments like this, where they were communicating merely through looks, and yet understood each other so well. Understood each other so well where they still had so many misunderstandings years before, even though they were using words back then.

They had come a long way.

… And suddenly Semi sneezed. Shirabu recoiled with a grimace. And the spell was broken.

Semi wrinkled his nose and sniffled.

 

“I. Uhm. I think we should get out. The water is getting cold.“

 

Shirabu hummed an affirmation and Semi reached past him to turn off the tap. He exited the shower cabin and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself, then stepped aside to make room for his partner. He towelled himself off quickly and slipped into a fresh pair of boxer shorts and some sweatpants before he made his way to the sink.

By the time Semi had finished brushing his teeth, Shirabu was dressed as well and about to undergo the same procedure. Semi wanted to move and give him his space, but Shirabu stepped up behind him and softly held him by the waist, planting a delicate kiss in between his shoulder blades. The ash-blond sighed quietly, then turned around and dipped his head to nuzzle their noses together sweetly in reply before he gave Shirabu a last smile and turned to leave the bathroom.

The exhaustion from the night had slowly but surely begun to creep into Shirabu's mind and body. And although he tried not to, he was feeling it. So he hurried to finish up. But then—

 

“... Hey.“

 

Shirabu's head whipped around.

Semi was still standing in the doorway. He was looking over his shoulder, sending Shirabu an affectionate look through a pair of warm bedroom eyes, and with it a shiver down his lover's spine when he winked and breathed,

 

“You're not so bad yourself.“

 

Shirabu, toothbrush still between his lips and foam all around his mouth could only stare dumbfoundedly as Semi disappeared into the dark hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after breakfast, Shirabu went to grab a rag and glass cleaner while Semi washed the dishes in the meantime. He decided that if he was at it already, he might as well take care of the other living room windows. He started with the one on the wall opposite the balcony and went from there to the window on the left-hand side. It was a bit of a hassle, because he simply _sucked_ when it came to cleaning glassy surfaces; he could never avoid the damn streaks that appeared when he wiped them. Shirabu groaned in annoyance and furiously scrubbed some more with a dry part of the cloth until he finally found the result satisfactory.

At last he knelt down by the balcony door, sprayed some of the cleaner on it and – with some effort – slowly but surely removed the remnants of Semi and his previous night’s... activities.

While he did so, images flashed through his mind. Colorful images of lustrous bodies, flaming stares, and occasional soft smiles. He recalled a curious tongue that swiped across parted lips in excitement. A thrown-back, ash-blonde halo created by outside street lamps.

He recalled voices. Desperate. Passionate. Adoring. The one that wasn't his own, sighing and moaning his name in bliss.

 

_Ahhh... Kenjirou... Kenjirou... Mhh, Ke—_

 

“—njirou. _Shirabu_ Kenjirou, _damn it!_ “

 

Shirabu startled and yelped, falling flat on his ass before he sucked in a quick breath and jerked his head around. Semi furrowed his brows, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side.

 

“Back from la-la land?“

 

The younger setter pursed his lips into a pout.

 

“What?“

“I was asking if you’re done with the door. I want to get our stuff from outside.“

“Oh. Yes. I am.“

 

Shirabu took the rag and cleaner and rose to his feet. Eyes cast down, he made way for Semi and started past him towards the kitchen. He made it all of three steps when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and suddenly found himself pulled back gently. He turned around halfway, and when he looked up he was met with a pair of chocolate eyes, right in front of his own, with those stupid, faint crinkles at their corners that made him _weak_.

Semi pressed his lips to Shirabu’s cheek, giving his wrist a light squeeze before he retreated with a small grin and stepped out onto the balcony.

Shirabu’s eyes followed him for a few seconds, unblinking.

Then he quietly chuckled to himself.

 

_Yeah... So do I._

 

* * *

 

 

Outside, Semi’s arms were sporting goosebumps. The sun was shining brightly, but didn’t offer any warmth. In fact, the air was _icy_. He felt like basking in the light for a while in spite of it, although not without a jacket.

He considered taking a walk later.

But first things first.

Semi stepped over to the small table on which they had left their drinks the night prior. When he reached out to set the bottle of champagne and the juice box next to the glasses on the tray, he frowned.

Something wasn’t right.

He gave both containers a light shake.

Then he burst out laughing, loud and boisterous.

 

* * *

 

 

Shirabu reentered the living room to the sound of his boyfriend’s ugly snorts.

 

“What the _hell..._?“, he murmured to himself.

 

He sneaked in the direction of the balcony and, almost reluctantly, poked his head out of the door. He shot Semi an incredulous look because, seriously, _who the fuck laughs like that?_

 

“Have you finally lost it?“

 

Another unattractive snort. _Ugh._

 

“Ken, I— I’ve got good news and bad news.“

 

Shirabu frowned at him in question.

 

“O...kay? What’s the good news?“

 

Semi turned towards him and held out the bottle, the liquid inside sloshing.

 

“The champagne didn’t freeze.“

 

Several heartbeats passed. Then Shirabu squinted. Hard.

 

“ _Oh_ no, you’re not telling me— What’s the _bad_ news?“

“Your orange juice did.“

“OH MY GOD.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least: A shoutout to my lovely beta-reader and partner in ~~SemiShira~~ crime, [Saf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily)!  
>  Thank you very much for your efforts in helping me with this, and for your moral support as well!  
> It's always so much fun to talk with you about these two wonderful idiots. 10/10 would SemiShira again.
> 
> And despite this not really being a birthday fic... Happy birthday Semi, my Lifelight ♥


End file.
